


Please don't leave me

by DarkenedSoul (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DarkenedSoul
Summary: Sara just wanted a normal life. After her Father broke her mind, she took her sister and ran. Coming into a beautiful town, they settle in, but they are never safe.Meanwhile Sans fucks shit up, as he is want to do, and brings many different versions of himself and his brother to he timeline.They move to the quiet little town, and expect to be ignored at best, until everyone goes home. They don't expect to fall in love, and settle in to stay.But what can they do when God has another plan for them? When they get ripped from their new home, what will their girlfriends sacrifice to get them back?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. New in town

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the story, please be kind, and enjoy.
> 
> Let it be noted, I take some very interesting liberties with all the characters, and they may not be my idea, but I've made this AU version of them mine. 
> 
> If you do not like my portrayal of them, you may need to find a new story.
> 
> Ps, Dancetale also exists here, but ao3 won't let me tag them.

The wind whipped through the town, crashing and rattling the girls' new home. Sara straightened, pulling the pies out of the oven, and placing them on the stovetop, letting them cool. The wind howled, banging against the screen doors, and pushing itself through all the open windows. 

Sara loved the weather. She loved the sky, the stars, the trees, cows, chickens, the field, planting, harvesting… well. She loved nature in all its entirety, taking any chance to get closer to it. It made her long to be outside, even as the wind grew stronger. 

It was tornado season, but she wasn't worried. No tornado had even come close to this town since it was founded. They were protected by God, and they always tried their best to deserve it, studying the bible, following the commandments, and living righteously. Well as best they can. 

If there is one thing about this town, it's that they are close. Nobody has any secrets, none that are worth keeping anyway. Everyone does their absolute best to be like Christ, but as humans, they fall short. When they do though, everyone knows. No one calls them out on it in public, and usually by Sunday, the guilt is so great, they'll hang themselves before the congregation and repent. The girls' secrets were all ousted when they became a permanent fixture in town as well.

Sara tore her gaze from the window, a loud banging drawing her from her thoughts. She quickly shook her head, turned off the oven and went to answer the door.

"Hold on a moment!" She called out, rushing to open it, just so the noise would stop. What she expected was one of her neighbors, not a squat skeleton monster in a blue hooded jacket and basketball shorts. 

"hey there, you sara?" He was eyeing her warily, and she wondered to herself what the townspeople had gotten her into this time. 

"Ah, yes. That's me! I don't think we've met?" Sara stared back at him, meeting his gaze evenly. 

"nah. name's sans, sans the skeleton. everyone keeps telling me that I need to talk to you before I try and move into town?" He held his hand out for a shake, but she grasped his wrist instead. She turned his hand over and stared at the whoopee cushion for a moment, then slid her hand down to grasp his. 

"Pleasure to meet you Sans, please come in." The whoopee cushion went off as she squeezed his hand, smiling in spite of herself. She opened the door wider and let go, motioning him in. 

He followed in after her, slowly putting his hand back into his pocket, and watching her again. She didn't mind, leaving him to his analyzing while she led him to the living room. Settling down on one couch, he took the other, and turned to face her.

"nice place you got here." He spoke up, breaking the awkward silence that had settled. 

"Thank you! Everyone worked really hard on it." She sat back, turning to face him as well. " So, they told you I needed to have the final verdict on whether or not you can stay in town?" Sara questioned, and he nodded his head. 

"Alright. Is it just you looking to stay here?" He looked away from her and brought a hand up to rub at his skull. 

"no, my brother and… cousins are staying with me." Sara eyed him critically, then relaxed into the cushions. 

"Alright. You seem ok, I just need to meet everyone else before I can decide." He started sweating at that, clearly uncomfortable with the suggestion. 

"oh, are you sure you need to do that buddy? not all my relatives are… stable." 

"All the more reason." Sans stared at her again, sockets completely black, but she didn't budge.

"and why is that bud?" 

Sara sat forward, arms crossed on her legs, "Safety.' She sat back casually, as if she just answered all the world's mysteries. 'That's the only reason. I need to meet you all to guarantee the safety of my sister, myself and everyone in this town. So, if you really don't want me to see them, they shouldn't be here." 

Sans looked at the ground and finally dropped his hand back into his jacket pocket. He nodded more to himself than her, then just vanished. Sara sat there flabbergasted for a couple minutes before she shook herself and went back to the kitchen. Dialing Maddie's number, she waited. 

"Sup." Maddie's greeting was brief as usual, probably wanting to get to the important shit first. 

"A skeleton came to my house today." 

"The fuck?!" Maddie certainly hadn't been expecting that one. Sara was relieved that at least one person hadn't been redirecting him to her. 

"Yeah, he wanted to know if he could by property here, and I told him he has to introduce me to everyone else who is going to stay with him. He nodded and disappeared." 

"... well shit. Was he…" Maddie trailed off, not wanting to set Sara into an episode. 

"No. Not that I could tell anyway. But he'll probably be back with the rest of his relatives later." 

"Want me to come over?" Sara hummed to herself in thought for a moment. 

"Yeah that would probably be best. Also, do you know where Laurie is? She should at least have a heads up."

"Yea, shes chilling with Luna." 

Sara chuckled to herself, "Her name's Alice, not Luna." 

Maddie scoffed, "Yea, she acts more like that basket case from Harry P than any Alice I know." 

"The only other Alice you know is from Wonderland." 

Maddie laughed, and Sara joined her. "Alright, well, get stuff together for a couple sleepovers, and I'll call Laurie." 

"Aight. Later." 

Sara hung up and was about to call Alice, but it was not to be. The wind knocked the power out and the doorbell rang. She sighed to herself, and went to get the door. 

"Hello?" She asked as she opened it up again, suddenly staring out into a sea of skeletons. 

"hey Sara, sorry for disappearing on ya. I was ah, not trying to ghost ya."

Sans was indeed back, with ten others. "Is this everyone?" Sara asked, and he looked away uncomfortably. 

Another skeleton, who looked much like Sans, but wearing a red tattered scarf, gloves and high heeled boots, and a black form fitting shirt and some leggings, spoke up. "No, we are waiting on two more, but they will be by later." 

Sara nodded and welcomed them in, leading them to the living room. As they all settled down, the back door slammed open. 

"Hey, what do we want for dinner?! Also, I caught a doe, and you need to butcher it!" Laurie's voice rang through the house and Sara groaned. Her sister had the best/worst timing. 

"Don't let the door slam like that! Also go get changed, we have company!" The goal was to get Laurie to not be a mess when she met the skeletons, but that didn't happen. 

Rushing down the hallway, Laurie showed up, muddy, bloody, and excited. Sara dropped her face into her hands in quiet despair. 

"There are skeletons in our house." Her sister stated and she looked up, as deadpan as she could manage. 

"Yes. They seem to have escaped the closet." Laurie slowly turned to look at her, then just walked away, muttering to herself. 

Sara and some of the guests laughed as she walked away. "Well, my sister everybody." She gestured to the empty doorway, and shook her head.


	2. You Blue it.

Once Laurie got back, everyone went around and said their names, and oddly enough, what brother was theirs. 

"Well you already know me and my sister, but just in case you didn't catch my name, I'm Sara. It's very nice to meet you all!" Sara smiled brightly at the skeletal crew, suddenly turning to glare at her sister as Laurie tried to wedge herself between the arm of the chair and Sara. 

"Move over, couch hog!" The younger blonde grumbled.

"Hey, watch were your putting your limbs! And it's not my fault, I'm nearly in Red's lap!" Sara fought back, pushing her sister ungracefully to the floor. 

Laurie got up and decided to sit on the armrest, which caused Sara to try and throw her on the floor again. Laurie darted away from her pushy sister, running across the hall and into the kitchen. Sara laughed while her sister glared from the island. 

"Anyway, you told me there is another pair lagging behind?" She turned her attention back to her company. 

"Yeah, their names are Axe and Crooks. We wanted to make sure you were okay with us before they came in. They can be pretty freaky." Sans rubbed his cervical vertebrae, not looking Sara in the eye. 

She hummed to herself, letting everything go silent. "Well, I have a few questions to ask, and it'll be less work if everyone is here. Do you know when they'll arrive?" 

Sans was in the middle of shaking his head when the doorbell rang. Sara got up and headed to the front door, all too aware of Sans and Red following her. She opened the door to see the skeleton stragglers. They seemed to look exactly like Sans and his brother Papyrus, if they had been tortured. She looked them up and down, taking a few moments to lock eyes with the shorter one. 

"Come on in, everyone else is in the living room." Sara swung the door open wider, allowing them access to her home. The taller of the two smiled, slipping in easily despite his nearly seven foot frame. The shorter one followed along after his brother, not breaking eye contact with Sara. 

She shut the door behind him, and he in turn got right up into her space, crowding her back against the front door. She spun and leaned into the solid piece of wood, looking up at the skeleton. Then, after a moment of silent staring, he backed away, probably having found what he was looking for. 

Sara nonchalantly pushed off the door, and led them down the hallway, back into the living room. "So, now that everyone is here, we can get this over with." Sans and Red took back their previous seats, while the two newcomers just sat on the floor. 

Sara remained standing in the hallway facing the odd crowd. The murmuring died down, and she crossed her arms in front of her, stalling a moment to think. 

"whenever your ready doll." Flower nodded at her, hands wedged into his jacket and slouching into the couch. Sara nodded, and took a deep breath. 

"Alright, okay… okay.' She let out her breath in a guest of air, tightening her arms and opening her eyes once more. 'Okay, this is how it's gonna go. I have a few questions that may sound odd, but I need the full truth." She looked around the room, getting various nods. 'Okay." 

Sara felt her sister slide up next to her, placing a hand on her arm. Sara smiled at Laurie and gathered up her courage. "Alright, first question. What's my name?" 

All the guys looked confused, glancing at each other as if to see if anyone else thought it was a riddle. 

"Your name is Sara. We haven't gotten a last name, so that's all we know." Blackberry spoke up for all of them, looking Sara dead in the eye. Sara relaxed for the briefest of moments, tensing up again nearly immediately. 

"Alright, have you ever heard of Dr. Peirson?" Laurie cut in next, and the girls made sure to catalog all the subtle shifts of their body language, or lack thereof. All the skeletons seemed genuinely confused, some even scrunching up their faces in concentration. They didn't seem to be lying when they all gave their variations of no.

Sara sighed softly in relief, trying to think of one last question just to be sure. "What do you think of human experimentation?" About half the skeletons froze up, some even started sweating. 

"It's wrong, obviously! Why would you ask such a thing?" Papyrus cried out, affronted by the mere mention. The other half of the skeletons who hadn't frozen up nodded along, some more enthusiastically than others. 

The girls stared for a moment more, before nodding to themselves. Sara unfrosted her arms and ran her fingers through her hair. The yellow strands flowed easily over her hand, the natural straightness making the motion all the more fluid. "Alright, thank you." 

Laurie plants her hands on her hips and nodded sharply. "Alright, now that that's over, is anyone hungry? It's about dinner time." There were some scattered nods, so Sara and Laurie headed to the kitchen.

"HEY, LAURIE? SARA? CAN I HELP?" Blue yelled/spoke from across the hall. Sara looked him up and down, before deciding. 

"No thank you Blue. We've got it." Laurie nodded beside her, and they split up to go gather the ingredients. 

They liked to grab things separately, it made for a fun little game of guessing what the other wanted to make. Sometimes though, they grabbed all the ingredients for a meal only to find out that they both wanted the same thing. And that's what happened. They both linked together that tonight's dinner would be burgers and salad. 

Everything was going great. Sara was manning the buns and burgers, while Laurie was on the salad and fixings. They danced around each other, tossing things back and forth, switching between tasks without a single hiccup. They flowed together, as in sync as ever, just working in a way most couples dreamed about. Everyone had stretched out, some taking seats at the dining table, some at the breakfast bar, and the rest in the living room. 

Well, that's what they thought. Suddenly there was a crash, the sound of glass hitting the floor. The girls looked at each other, locked in silent conversation. After coming to an agreement, Laurie took over the stove while Sara went to investigate. 

She went to the storage racks, where the sound had come from, and found a huge mess. There were jars of various things all shattered and scattered across the floor, with Blue in the center of it all, looking ridiculously guilty. Sara felt her heart pounding in her chest, caught between anger, fear and despair. She locked eyes with Blue, who suddenly didn't appear half as apologetic as the rest of his expression claimed. 

"Get out." Blue looked shocked, but Sara was shaking and desperately trying to hold herself back. He didn't move, simply shifting to his other foot and crossing his arms. She saw red. 

"GET. OUT." She growled, and he just shook his head, acting like he had a right to stay when she clearly kicked him out. Sara snapped, reaching over and grabbing the shortest skeleton, forcibly dragging him to the front door. Blue screamed for his brother, and Stretch suddenly appeared before them. Sara froze in her tracks, surprised that this skeleton had the gall to look at her like she was in the wrong. 

"Let go of my brother." Stretch commanded. Sara stared him down, her grip tightening on Blue. 

"Not gonna ask why I have him in the first place?" She retorted, and scoffed when Stretch didn't say anything in response. 

"Fine. Take him and get the fuck outta my house." She tossed Blue into Stretch, who caught him and pushed the smug bastard behind him. 

"Now why would I do that?" Stretch asked, still glaring at the older of the sisters. 

"Because it's my house, and I have the right to kick you out of here and off my property." Sara stood straight, crossing her arms once more. Stretch continued to glare at her, but she stood resolute. 

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Sans cut in, drawn by the argument. 

"Blue was apparently going through my stuff, and broke quite a few of my jars of canned goods. He destroyed all my hard work, then had the gall to act like it wasn't his fault and refused to listen when I kicked him out." 

Sans turned his eyes on Blue who was acting fearful but radiated smugness. He looked back at Sara who was still trembling with barely controlled rage, and was suddenly reminded of Axe. Stretch and Blue stayed where they were. 

Sara suddenly spun on her heel and grabbed the phone in the kitchen. Dialing a number she was forced to memorize, she placed the phone to her ear and went back to the front door. 

_ Heya Sara, what can I do you for? You usually don't call at dinnertime.  _

"Heya Jack. Yeah, I have some guests over, and they are refusing to leave. They went through my things without my permission, and broke the jars of some of my canned food." 

_ Well, that's not good, you worked really hard on those. Don't worry, I'll be over in a couple to escort them out in the back of my cruiser.  _

"Thanks a bunch Jack. Oh! I should mention that their monsters so you may want to bring the special stuff." 

_ Monsters? Wow. I never thought I'd see the day I'd have to use the suppression cuffs. _

"Neither did I Jack, but you know me, I wouldn't lie." 

_ I know, you absolutely hate lying.  _

"Alright, see you in a couple." 

_ See ya kiddo. _

Sara hung up after Jack had disconnected, standing and staring at the stubborn skeletons. Sans looked at her worried, but didn't know who she called. Well, he didn't know until there were blue and red lights flashing out the window. The front door opened and closed, Jack walking right in and making himself at home. 

He took off his sheriff's hat, placing it against his chest when he turned to Sara. 

"These two I assume?" He gestured to Stretch and Blue, so she nodded. Blue yelped as one of the deputies snapped the special cuffs around his wrists, and started to drag him away. Stretch whipped around, watching his brother being taken away. The sheriff placed his hat back on, grabbing Stretch's reaching arm, slapping on the cuffs. The orange light that had started to bloom in his left eye was abruptly extinguished. Stretch widened his eyes, but could do nothing as he was also secured and led out. 

Sara followed them, watching the two skeletons being placed into two separate cruisers. "Thanks a bunch Jack." 

Jack shit the door on Stretch, turning back and waving at Sara. "It's no trouble Sara. Do you want me to press for destruction of private property?" 

Sara shook her head and smiled. "Nah, not yet. I think they need a time out though." Jack nodded and winked at her, getting into the front seat and driving away. Jack waved at her out the window, and she waved back enthusiastically. 

Closing the door, she looked at the crowd of skeletons that had formed around her, some of them looking distinctly unsettled. Pushing past them Sara went and sat at the dining room table. Laurie was just placing down the last couple of plates. Axe and Crooks were already seated and eating. Crooks was having trouble eating the food, but Laurie seemed to have beat her to the punch, setting down a smoothie with a loopy straw. 

Sara took a deep breath and sat between Axe and Crooks. She smiled at Aze who paused to look at her before continuing to eat. She started to eat as well, and hoped that everyone else would behave better. 


	3. Maddie is a Badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story, if you have any suggestions or advice please comment below!
> 
> Posting again cuz I flipping feel like it. Sue me. (Don't really I have no money.)

Dinner was uneventful. There were many glances in her direction, but no one asked what she knew they were all dying to know. Sara ignored them all, talking quietly with her sister until the door burst open, slamming into the wall. Laurie groaned exasperated, but Sara just laughed. 

"I'm home bitches!" Maddie's voice rang out through the house. "Where's my food?" Sara laughed harder, standing to welcome Maddie with a hug. 

"Sup bitch!" Sara wrestled with her friend, trying to knock her to the ground, but the brunette just threw the blonde over her shoulder and walked towards the dining room. 

Maddie was a tough chick. She was strong and fit, tall against Sara's lithe frame. She had scars that all up and down her arms, a testament to her rough childhood, and all the battles she fought. 

"So whose ass do I have to kick?" Sara smiled at her best friend. 

"No one. Jack already took the troublemakers down to the station." Maddie paused, setting her down and looking her in the eye. 

"What happened?" Sara looked up into her friend's brown eyes, noting the serious tone. She shook her head lightly, not breaking eye contact, and smiled reassuringly.

"Blue was raising my stuff without my permission, and he broke six of my jars. He was complaining unapologetic and refused to leave when I kicked him out. It's no migraine deal." 

Maddie nodded and glanced back down the hall, turning back with a mischievous grin. "Ah, I see. Is that why your carpet looks like a murder scene?"

Sara stared at her friend dumbly for a moment before slamming the palm of her head into her forehead. "Oh shit! I never cleaned up!" She broke from her friend, running to the kitchen to grab some equipment, almost running back down the hall to clean up the mess. Maddie laughed at her frantically trying to save the carpet, turning to the guests. 

"Hey, I'm Maddie. Just gonna warn ya, you mess with Sara or Laurie, you'll be wishing for death by the time I'm done with ya." Maddie's New York accent thickened with her anger. The skeletons gave various nods and assurances, so the brunette relaxed. She took Sara's seat, and finished her food for her. 

"Hey, if any of you don't finish, wrap it and put it in the fridge. Sara absolutely  _ hates _ wastin food. So much so that she literally uses every part of the animals she slaughters." 

Axe and Crooks looked up, interested. "She hunts too?" The younger skeleton questioned, demeanor bright and happy. 

"Yes and no. My sister and I raise animals ourselves, but we also hunt during hunting season. There's nothing better than wild game in the summer." Maddie didn't even look up at her arrival, too busy shoveling food into her face. Axe and Crooks looked at her, leaning on the wall to one side of the opening, the arch stretched out above her. 

"Wowie! Can I see?" Crooks nearly vibrated in his chair, trying so hard to keep his excitement under wraps. 

"'Course Crooks! Are you finished? I'll take you on a tour." The sweetheart smiled as best he could, nodding so fast, Sara thought his skull would fly off. She chuckled and looked around at the other curious gazes. "Anyone else wanna go?" 

Papyrus nodded eagerly, Axe grunted out a 'yeah', Black and Mutt nodded as well, but much more calmly. Red just kicked back the chair he was sitting in, winked, and said "nah doll, 'm good." Flower, Latin, and Serif shared his sentiments, politely declining the offer. Sans shrugged saying he doesn't care one was or the other, and Edge refused huffing as he crossed his arms. 

Sara rolled her eyes at the tall edgy skeleton, "Alright, everyone who wants to go on the tour, come with me." 

She led the way past the kitchen and out a side door, into her first of two greenhouses. "This is what I like to call my tropical greenhouse. I keep it warm and humid all year round thanks to my wood burning stove over here." She went up to said stove and picked up a gallon of water, dumping most of it in the pan on top. Capping it, she set it back down and walked over to her cacao tree. "It is made for all the crops and herbs that can't stand the cold, needing much warmer environments to grow. This is my chocolate tree." She plucked off one of the ripe bean pods, tucking it under her arm. She moved onto the banana tree, plucking off a couple ripe bananas holding them out for those who want them. Papyrus Axe and Crooks all took one, while she held onto the rest. "These are fresh bananas, nothing added except love and fertilizer." She passed by a few more trees and other tropical plants, pointing them out and naming them. "I have kiwis, oranges, avocados, cashews, macadamias, almonds, pineapple, grapefruit, cherries, peaches, coconuts, mangos, olives, lemons and limes. I also have some tropical herbs, but most of the herbs are in the other greenhouse." 

Crooks and Papyrus were eagerly touching and examining everything, utterly fascinated. The others were looking around and taking in the sights. "Hold these please." Sara passed her goods off to Black, checking the stove and putting in more wood. She led everyone back through the house, instructing Black to put the food down on the dining room table. She herself grabbed a wicker basket, shoving some leather gloves into it.

She took them out onto the back porch where she had some plants growing. "This is where keep one of my tomato plants, some herbs and green beans." She gestured to each individually, sweeping her hand over the herbs. "They help me see if it's harvest time for the plants not in the greenhouse. Come along." She took a left off the back porch and led them to the field. 

"This is the stuff that can't fit in the greenhouse. Wheat, corn, alfalfa, grass hay, oats, barley, rice and cotton." She led them to the cotton plants, taking some gloves out of her basket and slipping them on. "The corn and wheat aren't ripe yet, and the rice has already been harvested. This is cotton." She reached her hand into the plant, prying out the little ball of puff, holding it up for the skeletons to see. She handed it to Papyrus who played with it in his fingers. When Sara saw that he wasn't planning on passing it around, she pulled out some more, handing a puff to each skeleton. She watched as they all marveled over it, smiling to herself. She continued plucking, putting some in her basket, careful not to go overboard. 

"This is the material we use to make clothes. Though it has to go through a few steps to get there. But I'll show you that when we get back inside." 

She walked out of the field, checking over her shoulder to make sure everyone was following, and took them to the fence line. She rang her huge bell and some cows came moseying over. Papyrus and Crooks gaped in awe, reaching over to pet the girl. "This is Susie, shes a year old heifer, and I'll be getting her pregnant at the end of the year." Sara pat the big girl too, briefly checking her over. She gave Susie a handful of hay and encouraged them to do so as well. 

Sara walked away while they were distracted, heading off to the butcher barn. She looked over her shoulder to see Axe had followed her silently, and she wondered how such a big guy could be so quiet. 

She motioned him in, and let him take a look around. "I call this the butcher barn, it's where we take the animals to be killed, skinned, gutted, and hung to be rested. After that we quarter the meat and break it down into easier to manage pieces." Sara motioned to the suspended carcass, "this one was hung yesterday so we're gonna let it stay for another day before we butcher it." 

Axe didn't really say anything, just going over to the wall and looking at her tools. He picked up the bone saw and turned it this way and that. Sara placed down her basket, going up to him and placing her hand over his, grabbing the saw with her other. 

"You don't want to be playing with that." He looked at her quizzically and tightened his grip on the tool. "It's called a bone saw, and its made for cutting through bones. I just don't want you to get hurt." He stared at her for a few more moments, eventually relinquishing it to her. She smiled up at him, hanging the tool back up and pulling him away from the rack. She shifted her hand to grab his better, picking up the basket and leading him out. He shut the door behind them and she continued to drag him back to the others. When they got back, she tried to let go of him, but he linked their fingers instead. 

Sara looked up at him puzzled, and he stared down at her in turn. His red eye had grown to almost the entire size of his socket, he wasn't smiling. He looked at her like he couldn't understand her, but also didn't let her go. It was Crooks who broke the moment. 

"Brother, Ms. Sara! You're back!" She turned away from Axe, to Crooks who scooped them up in his long arms. Sara gripped the hand that held hers tighter, dropping her basket and clinging to the tallest skeleton's humerus. Axe ran his thumb along hers in a comforting gesture. 

"Heya Crooks, how do you like the cows?" Sara struggled to get the words out, breath running low as he squeezed. 

"Their amazing! So soft and nice!" Crooks started to ramble on about the cows and the farm.

"hey bro?" Axe spoke up, cutting his brother off. 

"Yes Sans?" 

"i think you should let go, lest the human suffocate to death." 

Crooks gasped and released them. Axe righted Sara so she didn't fall, holding her steady as she caught her breath. "I'm so sorry Ms. Sara! I didn't mean to!" 

Sara looked at the jagged skele, tears welling up at the corners of his sockets, and pat him on the arm. "It's alright Crooks. I love tight hugs, just not to the point where I can't breathe. You can hug me anytime, as long as you don't kill me." The sad, sweet skele perked up, sweeping her up again in a much looser hug. She hugged back with her free arm, his brother refusing to let go of her hand. She eventually tapped Crooks and was let down again. She beamed up at him, always happy to be embraced. 

The rest of the tour was great. She showed them the horses, the larger greenhouse, and she even showed them how to turn the cotton into fabric. Axe didn't let go of her hand, making her job much harder than it had to be. Not that she was complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude chill! You met this girl like two hours ago. Sure she started it, but like, you're being weird.
> 
> Also, Crooks gives the best hugs, change my mind.


End file.
